Newsie Craziness
by Dawn Black Hallowraven
Summary: One word...Crazy, what happens when two athours, Dawn Black Hallowraven and Andy Lynn Austin team up to write a story........let's just say Spot get beaten by his cane a lot and there are a lot of musical moments....Read and Review thanks....
1. Les Lost It

Newsie Craziness

Chapter 1: Les Lost It

Spot asked Jack and Race, "Have youse guys seen me cane?" Jack said, "No..." Race said, "Ise haven't seen it, really." Andy walks in, "Spot...for some reason Les has your cane, and is running around cackling...'" Spot jumped up, "Holy cracker jacks, he is?" Andy replied, "Yeah...and when did you start saying holy cracker jacks...I mean come on now..." Dawn pops out of nowhere, "Yeah you know that's my catch phrase." Spot shook his head and went outside to find Les holding his cane and running around in circles, "Mahahahahahaha!" Spot yelled, "Les give me my cane back." Les stopped and stared at Spot. Les yelled suddenly, "ATTACK!" Then comes charging at Spot. Spot screams like a school girl and hides behind a bush. Les yelled, "Youse can hide from me!" Les jumps into the bush and wacks Spot on the head with the cane. Meanwhile back inside Jack tells Race, "Ise having trouble with David, we'se have been dating fore a while now...but now...he is acting all womanly, like when Ise went over his house...he was wearing a dress and there was bows on his head..." Race said, "It depends on what color dress was he wearing?" Jack answered, "Uh...I think it was pink..." Race to himself, "Damn that man whore wants ta do him, everyone knows the color pink means youse want to have sex...well that's what it said in Pretty in Pink magazine..." Jack asked, "Race what was that?" Race said, "Uh...nothing..." Andy whispered to Dawn, "Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Dawn looked at Andy, "Its just you." Andy got up and ran outside to go find Spot. There she saw Les on top of Spot hitting him with Spot's cane. Andy just stared at them. Spot choked out, "Andy a little help heah?" Andy said, "Oh sure." She walks over to them and says to Les, "Hit him over the head and maybe he will faint." Spot yelled, "Not that kind of help!" Les hit Spot over the head. Spot fainted. Andy pointed at Spot and laughed, "HAHAHAHA!"

Dawn came out and asked, "What's all the noise about?" She saw Spot knocked out and laughed, "HAHAHAHA!" Andy said, "My words exactly." Les started dragging Spot away. Andy said, "Yeah...I'll just follow them..." Andy follows Les. Dawn goes back inside to find Jack and Race making out. Dawn screamed, "HOLY JUMPING FURBALLS! Jack and Race break apart. Race asked, "What?" Dawn walks over to a wall. Dawn explained, "This picture is upside down!" She the fixes the picture. Jack and Race stare d at each other. Jack said, "Okay..." Race grabbed Jack's shirt and pulled him into another make out session as Dawn said, "I wonder who put the picture upside down..." Meanwhile outside Andy followed Les who dragged Spot into an alley. Les said, "Ise will be the new Brooklyn Leader." He then took Spot's slingshot and key. Les asked Andy, "Andy can youse help me put Spot into a trash can?" Andy answered, "Yeah sure." Andy grabbed Spot's feet and dragged him to a trash can nearby. She opened the lid and pushed the trash can to its side. Andy then pushed Spot into the trash can and closed the lid. Les said, "Thanks Andy." Andy nodded, "I'll just be taking Spot out of your hands." She walked away dragging the trash can behind her. Les yelled, "I AM THE NEW LEADER OF BROOKLYN FEAR ME!" Andy walked into the lodging house taking Spot out of the trash can. Andy spotted Jack and Race making out on the couch. Andy said, "What do you know their gay...I hear a musical moment coming on, Dawn don't you?" Dawn answered, "Yes, I do Andy." The two of them sang:

Dawn

Aah, an afternoon alone with

My favorite book, "Broadway

Musicals of the 1940s."

No roommate to bother me.

How could it get any better than this?

Andy

Oh,hi Rod!

Dawn

Hi Nicky.

Andy

Hey Rod, you'll never

Guess what happened to

Me on the subway this morning.

This guy was smiling at me and talking to me

Dawn

That's very interesting.

Andy

He was being real friendly,

And I think he was coming on to me.

I think he might've thought I was gay!

Dawn

Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this?

Why should I care?

I don't care.

What did you have for lunch today?

Andy

Oh, you don't have to get

All defensive about it, Rod...

Dawn

I'm NOT getting defensive!

What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?

I'm trying to read.

Andy

Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Rod.

I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.

Dawn

I don't want to talk about it,

Nicky! This conversation is over!!!

Andy

Yeah, but...

Dawn

OVER!!!

Andy

Well, okay, but just so you know —

IF YOU WERE GAY

THAT'D BE OKAY.

I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,

I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.

BECAUSE YOU SEE,

IF IT WERE ME,

I WOULD FEEL FREE

TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY

(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

Dawn

Nicky, please!

I am trying to read...

What?!

Andy

IF YOU WERE QUEER

Dawn

Ah, Nicky!

Andy

I'D STILL BE HERE,

Dawn

Nicky, I'm trying to read this book.

Andy

YEAR AFTER YEAR

Dawn

Nicky!

Andy

BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR

TO ME,

Dawn

Argh!

Andy

AND I KNOW THAT YOU

Dawn

What?

Andy

WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

Dawn

I would?

Andy

IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,

"HEY! GUESS WHAT,

I'M GAY!"

(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

I'M HAPPY

JUST BEING WITH YOU.

Dawn

High Button Shoes, Pal Joey...

Andy

SO WHAT SHOULD IT

MATTER TO ME

WHAT YOU DO IN BED

WITH GUYS?

Dawn

Nicky, that's GROSS!

Andy

No it's not!

IF YOU WERE GAY

I'D SHOUT HOORAY!

Dawn

I am not listening!

Andy

AND HERE I'D STAY,

Dawn

La la la la la!

Andy

BUT I WOULDN'T GET

IN YOUR WAY.

Dawn

Aaaah!

Andy

YOU CAN COUNT ON ME

TO ALWAYS BE

BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,

TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,

YOU WERE JUST BORN

THAT WAY,

AND, AS THEY SAY,

IT'S IN YOUR DNA,

YOU'RE GAY!

Dawn

BUT I'M NOT GAY!

Andy

If you were gay.

Dawn

Argh!

Spot woke up to find Andy and Dawn singing and Jack and Race making out. Spot said to himself, "Man Ise must of been knocked out pretty hard.." Les slid down the stairs bandit-stool and shouted, "NEVER FEAR BROOKLYN IS HERE!" Spot said, "Great Les is the new leader of Brooklyn..." Les came over to Spot and wacked hom on the head again. He went out like a light. Andy said, "Man things like this has to happen more often."

A/N: Okay, here's the deal...this is Andy Lynn Austin here, Dawn Black Hallowraven and I are teaming up and writing this story, taking turns writing each chapter, so the next chapter will be Dawn, this story will be on Dawn's account so look for it there...anyway...please review and tell us what you think so far...Peace out...


	2. Jack And Spot's Deep Secrets

Newsie Craziness

Chapter 2: Jack And Spot's Deep Secrets

THE NEXT DAY…

As soon as the clock on the wall in Andy and Dawn's room struck 6:00 A.M, Andy immediately jumped up out of bed and sprinted over to the other side of the room to Dawn's bed. "DAWWWNNNN! WAKE UP DAWN!" Dawn awakened to see Andy leaning over the bed with a big smile. "AHHHHH!" Dawn yelled, shooting up and accidentally whacking Andy in the nose with her head. Andy gripped her nose. "Oowwwttchhh!! Dat urt my dose" she said in a nasal voice. Dawn bust out laughing. "Will you pretty pwease forgive mee??" "On one condition," declared Andy, finally letting go of her nose,"come out onto the streets of Manhattan and entertain people with me for money!" After a long silence, Dawn finally said "Fine, I'll do it. Whatever makes ya happy." Andy smiled.

At the lodging house, David, Spot, Les, Race and Jack were planning what they were going to do with their day. "I think I'll go sell some papes." Les said while getting up and heading toward the door. "I think I'll accompany ya Les." Spot declaired, heading for the door to follow Les. Spot pointed his cane (which he finally found) at Jack, then to David and Race, "What are youse guys gonna do?"

"I think I'll go out for a walk… anybody want to join me?" David said. "I'll come with ya," Race said. Then… all eyes were on Jack. Race pointed to Jack "What are you gonna do Jack?" "I think I'll jus stay here and relax." "Ok Jack.. see ya later!" Les said happyily, and walked out the door with David, Race and Spot following close behind.

After a breakfast of toast… eggs… and some more toast, Dawn and Andy head out to the streets of Manhattan, grabbing 2 tin cans before leaving so that people to put money in them while they entertained. Once on the streets, Andy started to do what looked like some form of an Irish jog and started singing,"

The internet is really really great

TREKKIE MONSTER

For porn

KATE

I've got a fast connection so i don't have to wait

TREKKIE

For porn

KATE

Huh?

There's always some new site,

TREKKIE

For porn!

I browse all day and night

TREKKIE

For porn!

KATE

It's like i'm surfing at the speed of light

TREKKIE

For porn!

KATE

Trekkie!

Dawn starts to join in with Andy, also dancing.

TREKKIE

The internet is for porn

KATE

Trekkie!

TREKKIE

The internet is for porn,

KATE

What are you doing!?

TREKKIE

Why you think the net was born?

Porn porn porn

KATE

Treee—kkie!

TREKKIE

Oh hello kate monster

KATE

You are ruining my song

TREKKIE

Oh me sorry, me no mean to

KATE

Well if you wouldnt mind please being quiet for a minute so i can finish?

TREKKIE

Me no talkie

KATE

Good

I'm glad we have this new technology

TREKKIE

For porn

KATE

Which gives us untold opportunity

TREKKIE

For por—oops, sorry

KATE

Right from you own desktop

TREKKIE

For ---

KATE

You can research browse and shop

Until you've had enough and your ready to stop

TREKKIE

FOR PORN!!

When they were finally done singing, a huge crowd of people around them started clapping and putting money into the tin cans...success! Dawn and Andy high-fived each other, then bowed down before the crowd. "Man… that… was… FUUNN!" Andy screeched. "Yeah… extremely fun! But I am so tired right now you have no idea… I think we should head back to the lodging house for a nap… I'm pooped." Dawn said in a weak voice. "Good idea." Andy said. Then, they picked up the tin cans full of money, and headed back to the lodging house.

When Dawn and Andy finally arrived back at the lodging house, Andy handed Dawn the tin can she was holding, dug into her back-pocket and took out a key. She slid the key through the keyhole and opened the door… to see something that made her wish she hadn't opened the door. Dawn dropped the tin cans in amazement… coins dropping everywhere around her. "Oh… my… goodness…" Andy said in amazement. Jack and Sarah were making out on the couch, they didn't even seem to have noticed that Dawn and Andy just walked though the door. Then David, Les, Spot and Race came running up from behind them, prepared to launch themselves onto the couch and discuss how their day went. But as soon as they were about to jump, they saw Jack and Sarah. Jack finally, lifted his head up… to see Race right infront of him. "Oh no…" Jack said in a small voice. "Oh no you didn't!" said Race in a high voice, doing the 'Z' snap. Sarah slapped Jack right across the face. "How could you?" she said in a mad and yet sad voice. Then, she got up from the couch and gave him a huge lecture. David breaks down into tears and runs back home with Race running after him… while Les, Spot, Dawn and Andy walk outside. After a long silence, Andy turns to Spot and asks him "Are you gay?" He looked at her as if she was growing a third eye. Andy then breaks out into song, "YOU WERE JUST BORN THAT WAY, AND AS THEY SAY, IT'S IN YOUR DNA. YOUR G-"

With her hand over Andy's mouth, Dawn shrieks, "SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, Spot runs away. Andy pushes Dawn's arm away from her face and chases after Spot yelling, "Just tell me who you like!!! And remember… ITS OKAY TO BE GAY!" Then, Dawn turns to Les and says,

"Les… do me a favor."

"What?" Les questioned.

"Don't… ever… be… gay."

**Back to Spot and Andy**

Andy was chasing Spot for at least 10 minutes, until he finally stopped, looking out of breath. "Just tell me who you love? Who is that special person in your life? Please tell meeee!" Andy said desperately.

After a long pause, Spot finally says, "…You."

"…Come again…?" Says Andy in a confused tone.

Then, he ran off into the night so fast she could barely tell he even left her… she was too stunned to even tell anyway. Soon enough, Andy ran back to the lodging home.

Once Andy arrived at the house, she ran over to Les and Dawn. "What happened?" Dawn asked in a concerned look on her face. Andy says, " Hmm… well, Spot loves me… great." After a long pause, Les says, "Oh…my…G-" Dawn suddenly jumped up as if wat Andy just told her just reached her brain. "GREAT JUMPING FURBALLS! He said he loves you?" Dawn said, jumping up and down like a maniac. Suddenly, the door of the lodge house swings open, and out comes Sarah, running as fast as she could and crying her heart out. Jack was running after her, trying to explain what happened.

Andy faces in the direction she just came running from and says quietly 'I wonder if he'll ever come back...'

Dawn says 'Who Jack? yeah! I'm sure he'll show up... eventually.'

Andy says in a high voice' 'No you dimwit! Spot! Do you think Spot will ever come back!'

Dawn said ''Ooo! Spot... him... yeah, I'm sure he'll turn up in a day... or two.'

A/N: Okay well Dawn Black Hallowraven here, and as you have probably heard from her, Andy Lynn Austin and I are taking turns writing a chapter for this story. The next chapter will be written by Andy and will be on my account, so look for it there, anyhoo...please review and tell us what you think so far...bye bye peoples!


	3. The Hunt For Spot

Newsie Craziness

Chapter 3: The Hunt For Spot

After all the excitement was over, well not all over Race and David were holding each other and crying their hearts out while Sarah was outside running away from the pleading Jack. Les said, "I think Spot is dead..." Andy jumped up and screeched, "What?" Les said, "Uh, no...sorry I didn't mean to say that...I meant somebody else..." Dawn whispered, "Nice save Les..." Andy sighed and sat back down, "Sorry, just kinda feel weird...now that Spot told me he loves me..." Dawn asked, "Weird like you are going to cough up a furball weird or weird like crack pot weird?" Andy asked, "What is it with you and furballs, what were you a cat in your past life?" Dawn shrugged, "I just don't know.." Les shouted, "Stop fighting or I'll beat you with an ugly stick, we need to go look for Spot." Andy scratched her chin, "Hmmm...why didn't I think of that before?" Dawn answered, "Because sometimes you don't think." Andy said, "That's true...anyway...let's go look fro Spot." Dawn replied, "Alrighty then, Les you stay here, just in case Spot comes here." Les nodded and said, "Don't worry I have a lot company, just watching my big brother who was my hero and race cry..." Race yelled over through sobs, "I.heard.that." Andy and Dawn went outside. Dawn said in a Australian accent, "The animal we are looking today folks is Spot.." Andy stared at Dawn, "When did you get an Australian accent all of a sudden?" Dawn replied, "Andy it's a fake accent..." Andy said weakly, "I knew that." Dawn smacked Andy on the head, "Getting off topic, Spot remember?" Andy said, "Oh yeah, almost forgot." Dawn asked, "Where do you think he will be?" Andy said, "Hm...Irving Hall?" Dawn nodded and the both of them went off to Irving Hall. Once they got there Andy said, "Okay...now what..." Dawn said annoyed, "Start searching!" Andy raised her hands up in defense, "Hey I never was apart of a search party, sue me." Dawn said, "You search backstage, I'll search out front." Andy nodded.

**With Andy**

Andy went backstage and yelled out, "Spot are you here!?" Andy took a step forward not seeing a roller skate under her. Andy slipped and she pulled a rope to help her get up, but that rope wasn't there for her aid, once she pulled it bags full of sand dropped down. One landed on her leg. Andy said, "Ah, I can't get it off, boy these things are heavy." Andy asked out again, "Spot are you sure your not there." Medda came from her dressing room, finding Andy on the floor with one of the big bags of sand on her leg. Medda asked, "What happened here." Andy paused before she said, "Uh..I slipped on a roller skate and pulled the rope for support and the bags dropped out of the sky...I think god hates me for some reason...since one landed on my leg and now I can't get up..." Medda laughed and heaved the bag of Andy's leg. She then helped Andy up. Andy said, "Thanks Medda, by the way have you seen Spot?" Medda answered, "Yes honey, he was only here for a few minutes seemed very troubled." Andy sighed, "Aw man, thanks anyway Medda." Andy went to go look for Dawn.

**With Dawn**

Dawn searched every table and still couldn't find Spot. Dawn walked on stage and called to the crowd, "Spot are you here, Spot I repeat are you here?" Someone yelled, "NO, NOW GET OFF THE STAGE!" They then threw a sandwich at her. Dawn said after wiping the sandwich, "All I have to say is how rude." She marched off stage. Dawn yelled out, "OH SPOTTY BOY, ANDY YOUR LOVE IS LOOKING FOR YOU!" No answer... She tried again, "ANDY WAS TO SEE YOU REALLY REALLY BAD!" Still no answer... Dawn walked around in circles for at least 20 minutes. Dawn stopped and said, "Okay, that did nothing but made me look like an idiot."

**Andy and Dawn together**

Andy tapped Dawn on the shoulder. Dawn jumped and shouted, "Don't move any closer I'm armed!" Andy said, "Relax, it's me." Dawn turned around and said, "Oh okay, see Spot anywhere?" Andy answered, "Medda said he was here, but now he not." Dawn said, "That doesn't make sense, now he not?" Andy replied, "Sorry, so out of breath being attacked bags of sand makes me not talk right." Dawn nodded, "Okay...let's go look more in Manhattan." Andy said, "Okay, let go?" Dawn asked, "Let go, I'm not even touching you.." Andy sighed, "I mean let's go!" Dawn and Andy searched in Manhattan but still didn't find Spot. So they decided to check everywhere else. Hours later Andy and Dawn quit and went back to the lodging house. Dawn asked, "Did Spot come here?" Les replied, "No." Andy shouted, "Ahh where could he be, we check Manhattan, Harlem, Staten Inland, Long Inland and all the other Islands!" Les asked, "Did you check Brooklyn?" Dawn and Andy stared. Les said, "I can't believe it, you guys looked all over in New York, expect in Brooklyn, where Spot is the leader there?!" Dawn said, "Yup..." Andy said, "Well we'll go there later, now we need to make money." Dawn said, "Oh yeah, forgot about our job, we should fire ourselves." Andy asked as they walked out the door onto the streets, "Why?" Dawn answered pulling out the 2 tin cans and placing them on the ground, "Since we were late, we are our own boss...and bosses fire anyone that is late." Andy said, "How bout no." Dawn shrugged, "Okay then..." Andy said, "Let's sing the ebay song." Dawn asked, "What's ebay?" Andy answered, "I don't just sing it." So Dawn and Andy began singing:

(musical intro)

A used

Pink bathrobe,

A rare

mint snowglobe,

A Smuf

TV tray

I bought

On E-Bay...

My house

Is filled with

This crap

Shows up in

Bubble wrap,

Most every day.

What I bought

On E-bay...

Tell me why

I need another pet rock!

Tell my why

I got that Alph alarm clock!

Tell me why

I bid on Shatner's old tupee!

They had it

On E-bay...

I'll buy

Your knick-nack.

Just check

My feedback.

A-plus-pluss

They all say.

They love me

On E-Bay...

Gonna buy:

A slightly damaged golf pack,

Some Beanie Babies

New with tax,

From some guy

I've never met in Norway

Found him

On E-Bay.

I am the type

Who is liable to snipe you

With two seconds left

To go

Woah

Got Paypal or Visa

Whatever'll please ya

As long as I got

The dough!

I'll buy

Your chatchkeys.

Sell me

Your watch, please.

I'll buy, I'll buy,

I'll buy, I'll buy...

I'm highest bidder!

Junk keeps arriving

In the mail

From that

world-wide garage sail

Hey! A Dukes of Hazard ash tray!

I bought it on E-bay...

Wanna buy?

A Packman Feaver lunch box?

A case of vintage tube socks?

A kleenex used by Dr. Dre?

They had it

On E-Bay...

Wanna buy?

That Farrah Fawcett poster?

Pez dispencers and a toaster?

Don't know why

The kind of stuff you'd throw away,

I'll buy

On E-Bay...

What I bought

On E-Bay...

(music fades out)

After they finished, a huge crowd of people clapped and put money in the 2 tin cans. Andy looked out to the crowd and saw a familiar hat...and cane... Andy whispered to Dawn, "Spot is here." Dawn asked, "Where?" Andy pointed over where Spot is. Dawn nodded, "I distract him you jump on his back." Andy nodded. Dawn walked over to Spot carrying the 2 tin cans, "Hey Spot." Spot answered, "Oh hey, haven't seen Andy have you?" Dawn shook her head, "Why?" Spot replied, "I'm hiding from her." Behind him Andy crept over. Dawn nodded over to her to Andy telling her to jump on him now. Andy jumped on Spot's back, "Surprise!" Spot said, "Ahhh!" Andy jumped down from his back and took Spot's cane. She said, "You want it, then come and get it." Dawn said, "Yeah." The both of them ran away. Spot yelled, "Come back!"

A/N: Okay, Andy here tell me and Dawn what you think on the story so far...and remember Dawn will be writing the next chapter...PEACE...


	4. Spot's Cane Taken AwayAgain

Newsie Craziness

Chapter 4: Spot's Cane Taken Away... Once Again

Running as fast as they could, Dawn and Andy ran up and dwon the streats of Manhattan, dodging carriages and still holding on tight to Spot's cane. Turning behind her to look at Spot and waving his cane high in the air, Andy shouts, "COME ON SPOTYY! COME AND GET I-" **WHACK**. Sadly… Andy was never able to finish her sentence… because she ran right into a brick wall. The cane went flying into the air, Dawn tried to catch it, but then she ran into the wall to. I guess its harder to catch a flying cane AND watch where you going at the same time. When Andy looked up, she saw Spot, twirling the cane with his finger. "You were saying?" he says with a smirk of satisfaction on his face. But then… just as he walks away, he slips right into a puddle. Once again, the cane goes flying. Dawn catches it this time, and as Spot gets up… starts to hand him his cane. Then out of nowhere, Andy comes running up from behind Spot and trips him, making Spot fall flat on his face! "HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!" Andy and Dawn laughed out loud. Dawn helps up Spot once more, but this time… Andy doesn't trip him. Spot snatches his cane from Dawn done with a smile on his bruised up face.

"Your gotta admit Spot, that was funny!" Dawn said. "Youse girls are crazy." He said. They all headed home… Dawn on the right side of Andy, and Spot next to Andy. After a long silence, Spot reaches out to hold Andy's hand. She lets him… and Dawn just smiles. "…I always knew you two would make a cute couple…" Dawn whispered ever so softly. "I'm sorry Dawn… did you say something?" Andy says turning to Dawn. "Oh I didn't say anything…I didn't say anything at all…" Dawn says with a small smile on her face.

When they got to the lodging house, Dawn ran inside and shouted on the top of her lungs, "I'm going to bbeedddd! See ya later!" When Andy heard Dawn's bedroom door close, she turned to Spot. "Hey Spot… can I talk to you outside for a minute… in private?" Andy whispered to Spot. "Sure." Spot responded. When they got outside, Andy closed the door… faced Spot and asked him, "Spot… why did you run away when you told me that you… liked me?" Spot stared at her for a minute. Then he said, "I thought ya didn't like me… so I just thought that I was making a fool of my self, so I ran away." Andy nodded solemnly… "Oh…" she said, "... I understand." Spot smiled then… he kissed her on the cheek. A little smile crept up on Andy's face. Spot just stood there and blushed crazily. "Uh… well… goodnight, Andy." Spot said in a quiet tone. Then, he rushed off into the night, heading back to Brooklyn.

It took a little while for Andy to take in what just happened. But after a while runs back inside, shuts the front door behind her and back into her and Dawn's bedroom. Once the got there, Dawn said from her bed, "What happened out there?" Andy sais in a small voice, "He kissed me…" With that said, Dawn flipped out. "HE WHAT?!!??! HE… wait a minute… HE DID WHAT??!" she screamed. But then Andy finished her sentence. "…On the cheek." Dawn calms down… then Dawn says with a sheepish smile, "Okay… cool… I got worried for a minute that he… you know… lips or something…" Andy smiled, "Yeah… I know what you mean." They smiled at each other. Then Andy got into her pajamas then went to her beds.

When Andy woke up, the sweet smell of buttered pankates filled her nose. She got up… got dressed then headed downstairs to see Dawn dressed and eating freshly baked pancakes! "Oh… I made pancakes. Enjoy!!!" said Dawn, while a pancake was stuffed in her mouth. Andy smiled, sat down at the tale across from Dawn and devoured the pancakes. Dawn stared at her with wide eyes and said, "Wow… you must be really hungry!." "You have no idea… and I'm bored, we should head out to entertain after we're done? Okay?" Andy said. "Phokay!!!" Dawn said with some more pancakes stuffed into her small mouth.

Once they arrived at their usual entertaining spot in Manhattan, Andy started to dance and Dawn pointed to a kid who was about to pick up a dirty penny and then… Andy and Dawn started to sing on the top of their lungs.

Eew! Don't touch that!

Oooh! Don't touch that

You don't know where it's been

Don't touch wet paint

Don't touch that dial

A rotten egg? Yecch, don't touch that!

Never touch yellow snow

Not even with a ten-foot pole

Never touch food that glows

Or Doctor Demento

Yes, don't touch that!

Hey, watch me pull

A rabbit from my hat

Wait, that's not a rabbit

Oooh! Don't touch that

When you find lumps in your puddin' pops

Don't touch 'em, they're not cool

Don't stick your finger in the ear

Of a fat chick at school

Gawrsh, never touch anything

That's dragged in by the cat

Greasy grimy gopher guts

Eeew, don't touch that!

Hey man, don't touch my ol' lady!

You can lookee, but no touchee!

Oooh! Don't touch me there!

Don't touch milk if it's crunchy

Never sit on a wet seat

Don't touch it (like) that woman in heat

Aaah, (Speaking French)

Get away from my weed whackers!

Don't touch that!

Never touch a tissue

That's rolled up in a ball

Never touch the gummy gums

Of Arsenio Hall

Welcome to 7-Eleven

Don't touch the Slurpee machine

Hey, I wouldn't touch that pit bull

That's foamin' at the mouth

Know what I mean?

Never touch the wart

On Aunt Martha's chin

Never touch what's on you

When you sneeze in the wind

Ah-choo!

Good evening

Don't touch the blood

From a vampire bat

[Hysterical giggling

Ha ha ha ha ha

Ha ha ha ha ha

Don't touch that!

Don't play catch

With a scuzzball

Don't pick bugs

From your windshield

Don't touch a slug

Or a hairball

Oooh! Don't touch that

Uh, well, I wouldn't touch it

If I could remember what it was for

Last guy who touched this

He ain't around no more

Ah yes, you haven't had tequila

Until you get the worm

I don't think a worm is kosher

It's schmutz!

Don't touch that

Eeew, ee-eeew, ee-eeew, ee-eeew!

Oooh!

Eeew, ee-eeew, ee-eeew, ee-eeew!

Yecch!

Oh my god that's cowabunga dude!

Don't touch that!

Go ahead, make my day

Touch that!

Uh oh! Honk honk!

Don't touch that, ha ha ha (crash!)

Okay, we're ready for take ninety-nine in here

Uh, don't touch that button please

Hic! You mean this button here?

Yeah, that big red button...DON'T TOUCH THAT!

What happens if, Hic! I touch this button here?

No! Not that button! Please! DON'T TOUCH THAT!

The crowd currently around them goes wild, people fill up the tin cans that they had placed on the ground with money. Andy and Dawn bow. Just as they about to pick up the cans with their well-earned money, a person swooshes in front of them, and grabs the cans away. Andy and Dawn exchange nervous faces at each other then run after the thief. Running all throughout Manhattan, running up and down the streets, it seemed to take forever… until, the thief finally slows down. He turns around and hands Andy one can and Dawn the other. It took them a little while to process in their heads who the thief was. It's Spot!

With a deadly smile on Andy's face, she grabs Spot's cane with her extra hand and whacks Spot in the head with it. "HAHHAAHAHA!!! CHYAA! Who's laughing now?" Andy said proudly. Dawn said," He… wasn't laughing… at all." Then, Andy drops the cane, smiles at Dawn then takes her hand and they run back to the lodging home with Spot chasing after them like a mad man, swinging his cane around in the air, but with a smile on his face, he yelled, "COME BACK 'ERE!!!"


	5. Kiss Or Not Kiss, Is That The Question

Newsie Craziness

Chapter 5: Kiss Or Not Kiss, Is That The Question

Andy and Dawn arrive at the lodging house moments afterward. Andy said out of breath, "Quick.hide." Dawn nodded and put a lamp shade over her head and stood there. Andy rolled her eyes and said, "No, somewhere Spot can't see you." Dawn took the lamp shade off and said, "Right." She then went off somewhere. Andy rolled her eyes again, and jumped into a nearby closet. Holding her breath when she heard Spot coming in. Andy heard Spot call out her name and walk around a few times. But before she expected it the closet door flew up and there was Spot with his famous smirk on. Spot said, "Found ya." Andy asked as she got out of the closet, "How did you do that?" Spot replied before he knew what he was doing, "I smelled your hair scent." Andy raised an eye brow, "What are you a dog now?" Spot did answer. Andy called, "Dawn, come out, the game is over." But Dawn didn't come out. Spot and Andy stood in the middle of the room. Suddenly Dawn jumped down from a rafter and yelled, "HA!" Spot was so surprised he jumped into Andy's arms. Andy is strong, but not that strong to carry Spot. They both fell on the floor. Well Spot fell on top of Andy. Dawn said, "Uh...sorry.." Spot tried to get up but fell back on top of Andy. They stared at each other. Dawn cut the silence, "Spot's it's a good time to kiss her now." Spot blushed a little and got off Andy. He held out a hand to Andy and she took it. When they were both up Spot was blushing like crazy. Andy said, "Okay...Dawn it's time to go entertain." Dawn said, "Oh right..." They headed outside carrying their tin cans. Andy started to sing and soon afterward Dawn joined in, they sang:

Gather 'round ye lads and lassies, set ye for a while,

and harken to me mournful tale about the Emerald Isle.

Let's all raise our glasses high to friends and family gone,

and lift our voices in another Irish drinkin' song.

Consumption took me mother and me father got the pox,

me brother drank the whiskey 'till he wound up in a box.

Me other brother in the troubles met with his demise,

me sister has forever closed her smilin' Irish eyes.

(Chorus)

Now everybody's died, so until our tears are cried,

we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more.

We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light,

then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again.

Ken was killed in Killkinney, Claire she died in Clares,

Tip in Tipperary died out in the dairy air.

Shannon jumped into the river Shannon back in June,

Ernie fell into the urn and Tom is in the tomb.

Cleanliness is godliness me Uncle Pat would sing,

he broke his neck-a-slippin' on a bar of Irish Spring.

O'Grady he was eighty, 'tho his bride was just a pup,

he died upon the honeymoon when she got his Irish up.

(Chorus)

Now everybody's died, so until our tears are cried,

we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more.

We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light,

then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again.

Hockey fight tune 

Joe Murphy fought with Riley near the cliffs of Alderney,

he took out his shillaly and he stabbed him in the spleen.

Crazy Uncle Mike thought he was a leprechaun,

but in fact he's just a leper and his arms and legs are gone.

When Timmy Johnson broke his neck it was a cryin' shame,

he wasn't really Irish, but he went to Notre Dame.

MacNamara crossed the street and by a bus was hit,

but he was just a Scotsman so nobody gave a sht.

(Chorus)

Now everybody's died, so until our tears are cried,

we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more.

We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light,

then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again.

Hava Nagila Ole!!

Me drunken Uncle Brendan tried to drive home from the bar,

the road rose up to meet when he fell out of his car.

Irony at once befell me Great Grand Uncle Sam,

when he choked upon the very last potato in the land.

Connor lived in Ulster-town, he used to smuggle arms,

until the British killed him and cut off his lucky charms.

And dear old Father Flanagan who left the Lord's employ,

drunk on sacramental wine beneath the altar boy.

(Chorus)

Now everybody's died, so until our tears are dried,

we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more.

We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light,

then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again.

Someday soon I'll leave this world of pain and toil and sin,

the Lord will take me by the hand to join all of me kin.

Me only wish is when the Savior comes for me and you,

He kills the cast of Riverdance and Michael Flatley too.

(Chorus)

Now everybody's died, so until our tears are cried,

we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more.

We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light,

then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again,

then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again,

then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again.

Once they were finished crowds of people clapped and put money into tin cans. Andy said, "All right, I wonder how much we made." Andy picked up her money and counted it. When she was done she said, "Hm not bad...20 bucks." Dawn picked up her money and counted. Dawn said, "I have 20 too." Andy nodded and was about to say something when someone grabbed her hand. She turned around to find Spot. Spot asked, "Want to take a walk?" Andy answered, "Okay..." Yes...a great time to take a walk...it was beginning to get dark. Dawn smiled and pocketed her money. She was going to follow them and see if Spot finally kisses her, since everybody knows he likes Andy. Spot and Andy walked and talked around Central Park until they reached a park bench and sat down. Spot reached out and held Andy's hand. Andy in her mind was going holy crap! But she hid it pretty well. Meanwhile Dawn followed them and climbed up a tree close by them. Dawn said to herself, "Come on just kiss her..." Spot's face was leaning closer and closer to Andy's and right their lips were about to touch, Dawn fell out of the tree seeing as she was leaning forward more and more. Andy yelled, "Dawn!" Dawn said, "Uh, sorry, was looking for an acorn..." She picked up and acorn nearby. "Found it." Andy rolled her eyes and said, "Get out of here." Dawn nodded and left Central Park and headed to the Lodging house thinking, Andy better tell me everything...or she is dead... Back to Andy and Spot, Spot laughed which made Andy laughed. Spot grabbed Andy's hand again and stared into her eyes. Andy was thinking, this is it...Spot leaned closer and closer until his lips were over hers. It felt like they left planet earth, nothing else mattered. And you know the saying when you enjoy a kiss the other person probably enjoyed it too. When they broke apart, Spot smiled. Andy said, "Does this mean..." Spot cut in, "I hope it means your my goil..." Andy said, "Yes.." Spot smiled and gave her another kiss...and another...and another... Andy said after the last kiss, "Okay...I really have to go back." Spot nodded and walked her back to the lodging house. When they were at the door Spot said, "Good night Andy." He kissed her. Andy replied, "Night." She went into the lodging house and closed the door. She thought...oh...boy...

A/N: Andy here, tell us what you think on this chapter by reviewing, yes that button down there is meant to be pressed and say a little nice things...so do that...we'll wait...for now...Peace...


	6. The Walk Of Their Lives

Newsie Craziness

Chapter 6: The Walk of Their Lives

After waking up, and having freshly baked pancakes and tall glasses of milk, Dawn and Andy decided to go for a morning walk in Central Park.

Once they got there, Dawn asked Andy, "Andddyyy! You haven't said a word to me all morning! Pretty, pretty pweaase tell me what happened last night with Spot… or you will die of a horrible flaming death." At first Andy just stared at Dawn as if she meant what she really said about the 'horrible flaming death', but then she said, "Well… uh, Dawn… he kissed me about 5 times, but then he had to head back to Brooklyn. So, eventually I came back inside… and went to bed. Nothing too exciting." Dawn looked disappointed, as if she was if she was excepting Andy to say something else. "Sorry, but you shouldn't have gotten you hopes up" Andy said with a smirk on her face. With that said, Dawn smiled at her. "And about falling in-between you and Spot… I'm really sorry about that. I mean after all I was JUST looking for an acorn." Dawn said with a big smile. Andy stared at her for a minute, "Yeah… I totally understand that you just happened to be over Spot and me looking for an acorn. It makes perfect sense." Said Andy with a laugh. Not long after that, Dawn and Andy were laughing so loud, it seemed as if everyone in all of New York could hear them. Suddenly, Dawn stopped laughing, and slowly raised her hand, with her pointer finger, pointing to a bench with… what's this? "Is they who I think they are? Jack… and, Race??!?!!" Andy said with an astonished look on her face. Jack and Race were making out on a bench, right in front of everybody in Central Park. Dawn angrily walked up right next to the bench that Jack and Race were on and Andy following her. She tapped her foot loudly and said, "AHEMMM!" Jack and Race looked up at her with quizzical looks. Out of nowhere, David and Sarah come up from behind Dawn and Andy. With a big smile on his face, David said, "Hi Andy! Hi Dawn! How are you guys tod-" he looked over to where Jack and Race were sitting. His eyes started to water. "What?" Jack said, as if nothing was happening. Then, David burst into tears… like always… and started to run home with Sarah racing after him. Dawn looked into Jacks eye's and said, "You're upsetting David 24/7 with all of this nonsense you're up to! You really have to consider having 1 boyfriend, instead of having 3 or maybe even 4! But if THAT'S too hard for you, at least make out in private! I'm just really getting tired of David getting upset over you. After a long, death glare from Jack to Andy, he pulls Race back to himself and starts making out with him… as if he didn't hear a word of what Dawn just said. Then, Dawn said, "Pftttt... I give up!" Dawn walked away… with Andy slowly following her.

"What was that all about?" Andy said to Dawn. I just can't take it anymore… you know what? I need to go do something fun," she turned to Andy with a big smile on her face, "Lets go to Manhattan and entertain! That'll be fun." Andy smiled back at Dawn… and off they went to the streets on Manhattan.

After quickly stopping at the lodging house for a couple of tin cans for people to put some money in while they entertained, they reached Manhattan and set up where they were going to perform. Andy and Dawn both placed the cans in front of them… then they decided on a song. Almost at once, They started to dance and sing together…:

I wake up with blood-shot eyes

Struggled to memorize

The way it felt between your thighs

Pleasure that made you cry

Feels so good to be bad

Not worth the aftermath, after that

After that

Try to get you back

I still don't have the reason

And you don't have the time

And it really makes me wonder

If I ever gave a fu about you

Give me something to believe in

Cause I don't believe in you anymore

Anymore

I wonder if it even makes a difference to try

(Yeah)

So this is goodbye

God damn my spinning head

Decisions that made my bed

Now I must lay in it

And deal with things I left unsaid

I want to dive into you

Forget what you're going through

I get behind, make your move

Forget about the truth

I still don't have the reason

And you don't have the time

And it really makes me wonder

If I ever gave a fu about you

Give me something to believe in

Cause I don't believe in you anymore

Anymore

I wonder if it even makes a difference,

It even makes a difference to try

And you told me how you're feeling

But I don't believe it's true anymore

Anymore

I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry

(Oh no)

So this is goodbye

I've been here before

One day I'll wake up

And it won't hurt anymore

You caught me in a lie

I have no alibi

The words you say don't have a meaning

Cause

I still don't have the reason

And you don't have the time

And it really makes me wonder

If I ever gave a fu about you

And I...and so this is goodbye

Give me something to believe in

Cause I don't believe in you anymore

Anymore

I wonder if it even makes a difference,

It even makes a difference to try

And you told me how you're feeling

But I don't believe it's true anymore

Anymore

I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry

(Oh no)

So this is goodbye

So this is goodbye, yeah

So this is goodbye

So this is goodbye, yeah

(oh no)

The crowd currently around Dawn and Andy go wild. People start tossing money into their tin cans and leaving the area. When Andy and Dawn picked up their cans, Andy pointed over to someone… it was Spot! "Lets go talk to him!" Dawn said excitedly. They ran over to where Spot was standing. Just as Dawn was about to say hi… someone grabbed her shoulder, which made her turn around. Then, she stood face to face with a boy around, or even her age. "Hi… sorry to bother you ladies. My name in Bobby, and I work for Medda at the Irving Hall… and I think that you two would be perfect for the theater. Your could sing… dance, and get paid twice as much as you do on the streets 'ere." He said smiling at Andy. "And even if you like to write your own songs… you could perform those, too." Suddenly, Spot came up from behind Andy and put a protective hand around her shoulder. "'ey… what do ya think your doin' wise guy?" said Spot. "I'm… telling the girls that they would be great to perform at Irving Hall… what's your problem?" said Bobby. "My problem? MY problem?!!?? You're the problem… hittin' on my goil like that…" "Excuse me? I am not trying to… 'hit' on your uh… girlfriend right there… Dawn however… but, uh… ever mind. Point is, you girls would be perfect for Irving Hall. Just… uh, some on down sometime and show us what you can do." Said Bobby… his cheeks turning red. "Bye now…" said Bobby, waving madly and running. "Funny… person…" said Dawn with a smile on her face. Andy chuckled. "What?" Dawn said to Andy in a quizzical tone. "Nothing Dawn… nothing at all." Dawn smirked and looked at Andy and said, "Do you think we should go there? Irving Hall? Are we even good enough?" "Yeah… yeah, I think we can do this Dawn. This is a really great opportunity for the both of us!" Dawn and Andy smiled with pride… and skipped away… back to the lodging home, leaving Spot in awe.


End file.
